Playground Love Totally Discontinued
by IluvBatman
Summary: Even as a little girl Hinata was always shy. Even as a little boy Naruto was always mischievous. She comes from a privileged family. He comes from a, well, um he was an orphan. He came from a privileged family too, he just didn't know it. Naruhina *
1. Preperations at the Hyuga

**Even as a little girl Hinata was always shy.  
** **Even as a little boy Naruto was always mischievous.  
** **She comes from a very privileged family.  
** **He comes from a family...well...he was an orphan. He came from a privileged family too, he just didn't know it. Yet.**

**I do own Naruto. -Poof- Darn my wish didn't come true. Well I don't own Naruto so don't sue.**

**Chapter 1: **

It was the first day of kindergarten. In the Hyuga household there were two parents in distress. Well mostly just one, the father. Hiashi was trying to get the young heiress ready for her first day. He was frustrated that his wife couldn't help him, but she was too preoccupied with caring for the new baby girl to really help much with her eldest daughter's preparations.

After he was able to finish dressing her, he got busy trying to do her hair, (something fathers should never do -.-; Poor Hinata.) when his twin brother, Hizashi, came in through the door with his son, Neji. Since Neji was a year older than Hinata, Hizashi already knew what to do to ready a child for his first day.(Plus his wife didn't have another kid to tend to).

"Good morning, Lady Hinata." Hizashi said, addressing the little girl.

"Hello, Uncle Hizashi." Hinata replied in a little voice.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Uh-huh"

"That's good. Neji, aren't you going to greet your little cousin this morning?" Hizashi then addressed his son while noticing he was practically falling asleep where he was standing.

"Hello Lady Hinata." Neji said stifling a yawn while trying not to sound tired.

"Hello Neji-niisan." Hinata replied trying not to sound nervous in front of her cousin and uncle.

"Hiashi, you should try to hurry up big brother, unless you want Lady Hinata to be late for her very first day of school." Hizashi said teasingly.

"Don't start. Her mother wants her hair to look nice too, for her first day. And besides it's easier for you since you have a son and don't have to deal with sort of thing."

"That's true, I don't have to give my son an elaborate hair-do like you would for a girl. But if her hair is the case why don't you just have your wife take care of Hinata's hair, while you watch Hanabi."

" I wish she could, but she really doesn't trust me too much with Hanabi right now to do it." Hiashi replied with an embarrassed tone.

"Yes, but still her hair isn't that long that it should take you this long to try to put it up. I mean, Neji's hair is longer, and it doesn't take us this long to get ready. That means it shouldn't take you this long. Right Hinata?"

"Well then if you think it's so easy why don't you try?" retorted Hiashi.

"You're the one trying to get her ready. Not me!" Hizashi responded with an you're-not-dumping-your-responsibility-on-me tone.

"Look, please do this for me. I'm already falling behind and she hasn't even eaten breakfast yet. Besides I have to get other things done before this morning is over." pleaded Hiashi.

"Shees, Hiashi. You should have given her breakfast first, if you knew it was going to take you this long. Look I would like to help you, big brother, but like you said I have a son. I don't have to deal with this sort of thing. But how about you finish up whatever you have left to finish, feed her breakfast and I'll have my wife finish her hair." Hizashi offered while taking pity on his poor whipped older brother. (Yes Hiashi is whipped, if his wife has him doing all the hard work with Hinata.) :3

"Arigato gozai mashita. (Thank you very much). I owe you big time." Hiashi said in alleviation and gratitude.

"You know for being the head of this family, you really are irresponsible with time. What kind of an example is that for the future clan leader?" Hizashi said in mock accusation.

"I know. I don't really have an excuse for this tardiness. I should be ––"

"I was just kidding Hiashi." Hizashi cut in before his brother could finish his guilt trip. "I know that you're busy with a newborn child. Don't worry Father and the Elders don't have to hear about this. Now hurry up or else we really will be late."

"Right. Thanks Hizashi. Come on Hinata, lets get you some breakfast so your aunt can comb your hair."

"Yes Father."

"Neji, are you hungry? Go ahead and eat something while you're waiting."

"No thank you Uncle Hiashi I already ate breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well at least a small snack, so that way Hinata will have some company while eating her breakfast."

"Umm–—"

"Neji, keep Lady Hinata company while I help your uncle with his morning responsibilities, before we got to get the two of you to school."

"Yes Father. Thank-you Uncle Hiashi."

"You're welcome. Now make sure Hinata finishes her breakfast before we go with your mother. And thank you for the help Hizashi."

"No problem. I'm sure that whatever it is, sooner or later I'm going to have to deal with it as well." Hizashi answered after the two children departed for the kitchen for their breakfast.

Having made sure that the two children were far enough away to overhear anything, and that no one else was around, the two brothers began talking about their clan's concerns.

"Yes you're right, Father and the council are having me look over some files over the Namikaze clan and the 'incident' that happened five years ago." Hiashi informed his twin once he was positive no one else was around his study.

"You don't mean that they've found out already do you?" Hizashi asked in vexation.

"No, don't worry not yet. But they might be starting to suspect something."

"Damn it!" Hizashi banged his fist down on the desk in anger. "We promised him that we wouldn't let his secret get out until it was the right time. What now?"

"Calm down Hizashi. We'll keep our promise to our good friend. But right now, we'll have to do what they say so we don't evoke any more suspicions. If things get worse I'll ask Lord Hokage for help in this matter."

"Hiashi, don't wait until things get worse to tell Lord Hokage about this. He needs to know now not until things get worse."

"Very well, I'll inform the Third about this right after we drop Neji and Hinata off at school."

"Yes that would be a better idea. By the way the boy should be starting this year as well. Do you really intend to keep both of your promises to him?" Hizashi asked while calming down and changing the mood of their conversation.

"Of course I do. I just have to make sure that Hinata falls for him. Did you keep your promise to him yet?"

"Of course. Neji has already completed his part. Maybe that will make it easier for Lady Hinata or it will horribly back fire on us and Neji won't want to share." Hizashi said chortlingly.

"Lets just hope it doesn't." chuckled Hiashi.

"You know once the council and Father find out about this, they won't be too happy." Hizashi said grimly.

"It doesn't matter. By the time they find out, I'm sure the boy would have proven himself and both he and Hinata will be old enough to make their own decisions with or without the council's approval. And even if they don't, I can always just claim the fact that she is my daughter and I will decide what is best for her and for the clan. That way they won't have any choice but to accept this decision." Hiashi responded with dominance.

"Well they shouldn't of chosen you to be the clan leader if they didn't want this. Still I'm glad it was you and not me who became clan leader or else I don't think I could have made that decision so valid. Or even enforced it with such assertiveness. Seeing as she's your daughter and not mine, they would have done anything to marry her off to some other man or even Neji, before they would even let you consider him."

"Yes they probably would try to marry Neji and Hinata."

"Yet neither one of us would have any say in the matter, seeing as Neji is a boy and I wouldn't have much control over his wife. Or even you by that matter, with Hinata being a girl you wouldn't be able to do much to stop that betrothal either. Than the fact that you would belong to the branch house, they would have more control over Hinata's fate than you or I would."

"The disturbing truth." and with that both brothers were left to finish their preparations. Both of their thoughts lingering on their conversation and its possibilities. They were both grateful that things managed to turn out the way they did.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter of my first story. I know it probably isn't so good. But yeah. n. in my story Hizashi is still alive okay. I just didn't want to kill him off. And besides I kinda need Neji to not be so pissed at the head family. I'm gonna try to keep my chapters short so I can translate them into Spanish. (My Spanish kinda really sux, even though I'm Mexican)T_T;**

**So um, please comment bcuz I need an idea for the next chapters bcuz I don't really have them planned out.**

* * *

**10-31-08**

**Yeah so I decided to edit this chapter because I wasn't really happy with it b4. I hope you like it this way too. Remember this is my first fanfic so ah yeah. **

**N. E. Ways review damn it. Or else terrible things will befall on you next Halloween. jk**


	2. Naruto Getting Ready for School

**Okay I wrote the first chapter a really long time ago, but computer had a virus so I had to go get it fixed. Or else that chapter would have been posted long ago. That's why I already have the second chapter finished so quickly.**

**But yeah moving on. The first couple of chapters are just going to be introducing the main characters. I don't really know how long this will take, cuz I don't have it planned out yet. I have a general idea but, I don't have details. Maybe if I listen to some Emo music or Guns n' Roses I might get some inspiration on depressing scenes or whatever, doesn't matter. Or maybe not. Also don't expect me to update this quickly because I do go to school and have homework. Anyways onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: MexicanHinata finds a genie lamp and rubs it(don't think dirty .). **

**1** **st** **wish: I wished I owned Naruto. Poof Dammit! Didn't work. 2 wishes left.**

**I really don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does!(for now). Yeay! is thinking of evil plan to take over Naruto**

**Chapter 2 **

**It was a dark, quiet and peaceful night except for screams coming from the forest.**

"**NO STOP!! Get away from me." cried a frightened young boy. "Please stop!"**

**The frightened young boy was running through the dark woods. He was being chased by a giant fox and running as fast as he could for his life. Yelling at the top of his lung for someone to help him. But no one came or could even hear his pleas for help. Suddenly the little boy tripped over a tree root, which he could have sworn wasn't there before, which caused him to fall and for the beast to catch him. **

**The beast looked at him with his evil crimson-colored eyes, ready to pounce. The little boy, knowing he had no where else to go, unwillingly prepares for the inevitable. The beast goes in for the kill when suddenly...**

...Beep, beep, beep, beep bee...

A blond little boy wakes up to shut off that horrible noise. Still sweating, he realizes that it was just a nightmare. Relieved he gets out of bed to go use the washroom. After finishing up with his bathroom business, he returns to bed still sleepy, but before he can get comfortable, he hears a knock on the door. Sleepily and terrified, he slowly goes to answer the door.

It was a bright beautiful morning, which assured Naruto that everything was just a bad dream. And that everything was all right. It was too bright that when Naruto answered the door, it hurt his sapphire-eyes. Squinting his eyes from the sun's bright rays, he tries to see who it is. But before he can adjust his eyes, a familiar deep and powerful, yet caring voice answered.

"I thought you would still be asleep, Naruto. That's why I came here with Midori to get you ready."

It was the Third Hokage and Midori, the girl he put in charge of taking care of Naruto from time to time.

"Ready for what?"

"You mean you forgot already?!" the Third Hokage said with mock anger while chuckling at the sleepy boy's reply.

"Naruto, it's your first day of kindergarten. Don't you remember?" asked Midori sounding a little bit annoyed that Naruto would forget.

"Oh that's right I completely forgot. I'm sorry Midori, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to sleep some more" said Naruto enthusiastically, yet apologetically at the same time.

"Well then Midori, it looks like you'll have everything under control here. I'll just leave these supplies here and I'll be on my way." He knew that the merchants of the village wouldn't sell their school supplies to him, so he got them for him, his self, as a gift.

"Thanks old man." said a very grateful little boy.

"Heh, heh. No problem. Well I better get going I got a lot of other things to take care of while you're at school. Midori I trust that you'll make sure he makes it on time and doesn't cause much trouble. Right?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Very well then, have a good first day Naruto." And with that he was off.

"Did you sleep well, Naruto?"

Not wanting to talk about the bad dream or even remember that reoccurring nightmare, he hesitated and finally answered "Yes", hoping she wouldn't notice. Which she didn't, or at least pretended not to.

"That's good to hear. How about I make you some breakfast before you go to school, while you take a shower? How does that sound?"

"Ok"

"Alright then, just call me when you're ready to shampoo your hair. Ok?"

"Uhh. Fine I will, but only if you make chocolate chip pancakes. Please."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" She looked at him as if he was crazy, then he made a puppy dog face, which no human being could resist. "Fine I will, don't worry. Besides it is a special day today." She said giving in trying to sound as if his puppy dog eyes didn't work.

"Yeay!"

"Just don't overfill the tub this time, or else you won't get syrup."

"Ahhh. Fine you win, Midori. But I was just playing 'Shipwrecked Pirate'. I don't know why you're still mad about that. It wasn't even that bad." He said innocently

"It wasn't even that bad!? Your downstairs neighbors were complaining that their ceiling was leaking! You're just lucky you didn't get kicked out."

"Ok, I won't play Shipwrecked Pirate in the bath tub anymore." replied Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Midori, not believing the little blond meniace.

"Oh, ok. I pwomise I won't play 'Shipwrecked Pirate'." Promised Naruto in defeat.

"Good"

--o.o--

_Minutes later during breakfast: (The bathroom didn't flood. That meant, Naruto didn't play "Pirata" I mean "Pirate.") :(_

"So are you excited about you're first day in kindergarten?"

"Ano, I don't know. I just hope I'll be able to make friends." he replied sorrowfully.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure you will."

"You really think so?" Naruto asked as he perked up.

"I know so. Now hurry up and finish your pancakes so we can leave."

**Well that concludes the end of the second chapter. I know the ending was cheesy, but whatever. Try writing when you've only had a few hours of sleep and it's 11:18 pm central time.**

**So okay maybe listening to Flyleaf while trying to write these introductory chapters isn't such a good idea. Um yeah, I just lost my train of thought. Oh well. But yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed these first two chapters. Please review, and suggest ideas okay, because right now I don't have anything planned for the next chapter. And I'm trying to save my brain energy for Beowulf T.T Yeah not fun, and I need to try to understand it or else I'll fail English. And we can't let that happen or else I won't be able to update :( Plus I still need to translate this story into Spanish.**

* * *

**10-16-08**

**Yeah, so um when I first wrote this I was thinking about "Pirates of the Carribean" you know the one where they are all at Shipwreck Cove, or whatever its called. You know the place where all the Pirate Lords gathered for a meeting in the third movie. N.e. wayz moving on so this chapter is updated and I still don't think I'm done updating it cuz I have Verizon wireless and they charge you a rediculous amount for going over the planned minuets. So I just did a quick look over the chapter.**

**Please Review!! Or else you'll be sleeping with da fishies. Er wait thats the mafia. I mean I'll make you walk da plank. Yeah my pirate talk sucks, i don't care.**


	3. Sasuke's & Sakura's Moring Preperations

**September 2008,**

A/N: Ok. u guys its hispanic heritage month. you can't really have expected me to update at all this month. I was too busy partying and drinking tecila, or wut ever mexicans do to celebrate. Just kidding. I would never drink.

But don't fear as soon as this month is over I'll start thinking again. I'll start thinking about the plot, during British Literature instead of just sleeping all the time in that class. That class is just such a drag.

But please review and suggest any ideas you may have for the plot. I'm open for any suggestions.

Adios mi Ninja Pirates .

* * *

**Well, now that the party is over. sob, I guess I can bet back to thinking about this story. Although it would help if I didn't have a massive hangover from last month's activities ehem Just kidding. **

**Anyways I decided, that since I couldn't really think of my next chapter I would add some SasuSaku into this. I just don't know what to do. I hope you guys don't mind. I mean this is still a NaruHina story, but maybe this filler chapter will give me an idea. I mean seriously this is my first fanfic. Well with that on to the story. But first the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: **

Knock, knock

"Sakura, sweety wake up. Come on get up, or you'll be late for your first day of school."

"I'm already awake mommy. I was just finishing up." said a little girl who was putting on a sock on her little foot.

"Alright. Let me come in to help you." her mother said as she came into her daughter's room. What she saw just made her giggle. There she was, her five year old daughter, trying to dress herself. She had mismatched socks, that made you wonder if maybe she was dressing herself in the dark. And she also had on the most clashing outfit she had ever seen. The sight just filled her made her fill with laughter, suppressed laughter that is, well she didn't want to hurt her daughter. As soon she was able to recover from her little episode she was able to calm down long enough before her daughter thought she had lost it. "Sakura, sweet heart, is that what you're wearing today?" her mother asked, still trying not to laugh.

"Yes, mommy. I wanted to wear something special for the first day. And this is my favorite shirt and skirt." replied the pink-haired girl innocently.

"Well if you wanted to wear something special, why didn't you put on that dress that your father and I bought you when we went to mall last week? It matches your name completely."

"Oh yeah! I forgot mommy. I'll go get it." said the little girl as she was running to fetch the dress.

"Alright just come back here so I can help you put it on. And hurry, I still need to untangle your hair. And you still need to eat breakfast." yelled her mother after her.

--

Meanwhile at the Uchiha estate:

"Mother do I really have to go?" whined a raven headed little boy.

"Sasuke, stop complaining. I haven't even finished bathing you. And yes you do have to go." replied Mikoto (at least I think that's her name.)

"Auh. But why can't I stay here with you and father, like always? Why do I have to go with Itachi? Are you guys mad at me?"

"Of course we're not mad at you Sasuke, what would make you think that? We just want you to go to school to get an education, just like your older brother. Now go on and dry yourself off and go get dressed while I make you and Itachi your lunches. I already laid out your clothes out for you in your room." ordered his mother.

"Hai, mother." replied Sasuke in defeat. With that he went into his room to get dressed.

--

"Sakura, stop moving around." said her mother sharply.

"Sorry mom, but you're hurting...ow...my...ow...head." replied Sakura in a little pain.

"I'm sorry, but you're hair is so tangled. Maybe if you let me untangle your hair while it was still wet, it wouldn't hurt so much." said her mother in a I-told-you-so tone. "There, I'm finished. See it wasn't that bad, now was it?"

"No." she replied in a pout.

"See? Now come on let me finish tying the ribbon on your dress so we can get going."

--

"Sasuke, Itachi, breakfast is ready. Hurry up and come get before you start running late."

"Coming mother." replied the two boys in unison.

"Here you two go. Now enjoy. I'll be back, I just have to go check up on the laundry before we go. Ok?"

"Thank you mother." said Itachi.

"Thank you mother." said Sasuke.

"So then, little brother," started Itachi once their mother had left the room, "are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's good. Did you remember to take a stake with you?" Asked Itachi, mischievously.

"A stake?" asked a frightened little boy.

"Yeah, you didn't know? There's vampires in the school. And every time that a new school year starts, they get very angry. So the teachers decided to sacrifice a student, preferably a new one, to keep the vampires happy. That way they won't attack any other students." said Itachi, clearly enjoying his brother's fear.

Gulp "Re-really?" Sasuke asked with even more fear in his voice.

"Oh yeah. That's why the teachers always want to talk to the new kindergartners every year. To see which one of them is the tastiest." Just then Mikoto walked in and saw a 5 year-old Uchiha on the verge of wetting his pants. And an older Uchiha on the brink of tears from laughing so hard.

"Itachi, stop trying to scare your younger brother!" Mikoto, scolded her older son.

"Sorry mother, I was just telling Sasuke the story that the older students told me when I was in kindergartner." said Itachi trying to sound sincere, while trying to contain his laughter.

"Yes, well I still don't want you to fill his head with ghost stories." said Mikoto obviously not believing Itachi. She knew well enough that Itachi love to tease his little brother and scare his half to death. "Now hurry up, your father is waiting for you two outside. And don't forget your lunches. And Itachi wait a moment here, I need to talk to you."

"Yes mother." said Sasuke as he started out the door with his lunch still unsure that Itachi's story was a lie.

"Alright behave yourself. And like I said stop putting stories in his head. You know how easily he gets frighten by those kinds of stories. And you also know how hard it is to get his to go to bed at night."

"As you wish mother. Sayonara." said Itachi after receiving a lecture from his mother. With that he headed out the door, to catch up with his brother to meet their father at the gate. Still, he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Sasuke wetting the bed after he told his another scary story.

**Well I know that this chapter sucked, but I really couldn't think of anyting. I guess I couldn't help myself with having Itachi scare the shit out of Sasuke. Bad Itachi. (chuckle.) If you really didn't like this chapter then give me some sort of idea. Anything would be great right now. Also if you didn't like the Sasuke and Sakura thing, let me know, and I won't add any more SasuSaku chapters. Kay?**

**By the way if anyone would happen to know how to say "playground" in Spanish I would be really grateful. Maybe writing the story in Spanish might give me some ideas, since some people are too lazy or to mean to give ideas. Or maybe not seeing as my Spanish sucks. Come on people, I know that there are people from Mexico reading this, or so they say. Plus if anyone really knows Sasuke's and Itachi's mother's name that would be great. Also Itachi's age would really help too. Don't forget to review. **


	4. First Day of School

1**First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome!! And thank you especially to Chia Chia Rei for confirming Sasuke's and Itachi's mother's name.**

**And for those of you who didn't, get of your lazy asses and type sum thin'! Yeah you know who you are. Just kidding, but seriously, send me something. I'm desperate here.**

**So I know it's been a while since I've updated but I have a good reason for that.**

**(Angry readers start giving death stares and take kunais, shurikens, katanas, and other weapons out.)**

**Mexicanhinata: All right, all right I'll make sure my excuse is good enough for you.**

**All right here they are: First of all, the most obvious reason-school. **

**And my final reason is that, well I've just had a major block. I can't seem to focus on this story. And the fact that no one leaves any suggestions just does not really help much. I shouldn't even update anymore until you guys leave more reviews. But that's okay, you guys are forgiven, seeing as I just wrote a new chapter.**

**(Angry readers begin attacking and Mexicanhinata runs for cover. Trips, then is cornered.)**

**Mexicanhinata: I'll take it as you guys didn't buy my excuses. All right, here's the story. Just don't kill me. But first the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer****: mexicanhinata: Fine then, for my second wish, I wish that the Naruto franchise belonged to me and only me. -Poof- Damn it, not again! 1 wish left. -.-;**

**Seriously though, still don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4:**

First Day of School

It was a clear sunny morning at the Konoha Academy. Everyone was gathering in the courtyard outside of school before the start of the new school year. New and young teachers were getting to know the students as they started arriving. Parents began arriving to get rid-I mean-get their children to school. Returning students started mingling soon afterwards, catching up with their old friends or making new ones. They started talking about what they did over the summer, where they went, things like that. While the kids were conversing amongst each other, the parents just talked to the teachers about, well whatever it is that parents and teachers talk about. (Damn, I'm not a genius, I don't know what parents and teachers say to each other.)

Over at the pre-school/kindergarten area, parents were busy trying to get their terrified little five-year-olds to interact with each other. Some parents just left soon after they dropped them off and talked to their kids' teachers about their kids' special needs or whatever, leaving behind mortified little kids or whimpering children for the teachers to deal with. Nice. Other children were a lot more social or comfortable and wandered off to meet new kids as soon as they got there with their parents.

One such child was Ino Yamanaka, the youngest daughter of the Yamanaka clan, owners of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. I guess she had a legitimate reason for being so confident, she already knew, half of the kids from the fact that their parents were patrons of her family's shop. Also the fact that her older brother is none other than Diedara -the most popular kid of his year (along with Itachi, of course)-must have rubbed off on her. She already knew most of her older brother's friends who had siblings around her age. So she wasn't shy about making friends of her own. Plus she also wanted to be more popular than Diedara. (The Yamanaka siblings sure are competitive -.-;)

Sakura Haruno and her mother.................................................................................................. ...................................................................................................................................................

Said brother was busy hanging out with Itachi as soon as the Uchiha brothers arrived, to notice his little sister for now. If he was paying attention, he would have seen her getting a head start, and already made enough friends to rival his first day of kindergarten. But at the moment he was too busy talking to Itachi and making plans for the school year to notice Ino about to, well, um you don't wanna know.(Author has no idea what to write. 5_5;) Any ways moving on, after Ino's and Diedara's little incident, the two siblings were separated and sent off to their own areas since school still hasn't started.

Ino wasn't shy at all, so when she saw the younger of the two Uchiha brothers, she immediately went up to him. She didn't know who he was but she obviously thought he was cute.

"Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and who might you be?" she asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." the boy responded in his unexcited manner.

"Oh, hello its nice to meet you Sa- wait did you say Uchiha?!"

"Yeah."

Ino was just in shock that the boy she had just met and almost instantly fell for him, turned out to be none other than her elder brother's accomplice, Itachi Uchiha's brother, Sasuke. She was both confused and annoyed that she had never seen him around before, even though their brothers were practically inseparable and the fact that he was Itachi's brother. She didn't like Itachi for the fact being that he was Deidara's friend.

"O-oh." was all that she could manage to say.

**Well** **this was all I could think of for now. Sorry, but at least I updated something. And don't worry I'll be back later on to fix this chapter, but this is just what I've had typed for a while and I decided to finally update. And don't worry, to those of you who actually like my story (yay^-^ thank you), I'm not going to discontinue this story. Also thanks to Kasuchi Koichi for the encouragement to keep going. (Although you didn't really need to go into the emo bashing even if it was Sasuke, but at least you did what I asked, and thats told me what you like or didn't like)**

**Anywayz plz leave me some better reviews than "Nice, Great, or Good Chapter." I need more constructive reviews please and thank you. The more reviews the faster I'll update, (and fix this chapter) Gracias **


End file.
